In My Veins
by Esm3rald
Summary: "You killed me! You actually killed me! You turned me into this..this monster! I almost killed Jeremy tonight, don't you get it? And I almost attacked my brother(...)You did this! This is all your fault!" Victoria Donovan is Matt's twin sister. She drinks, does drugs and she's basically a screw-up. Everything changes though when Damon Salvatore turns her into a vampire. Damon/OC.
1. Prologue

**In My Veins**

**Summary****:** Victoria Donovan is Matt's twin sister. She drinks, does drugs and she's basically a screw-up. Everything changes though when Damon Salvatore turns her into a vampire. Damon/OC. Vicki Donovan replaced by Tory/Victoria Donovan. Victoria Donovan portrayed by Amanda Seyfried. Story starts from the Pilot episode.

**Pairings**: **Damon/OC**. A little Tyler/OC. **NOT** Jeremy/OC - they are best friends though basically -. The other couples are canon-like. Slight Damon/Elena and Damon/Katherine.

**So basically this is a story where the character of Vicki Donovan is replaced by an OC character created by me. I decided to maintain the name Victoria but she will be nicknamed Tory not Vicki. I imagine my OC as Amanda Seyfried. I always thought Vicki's story had real potential but her character was so pathetic - I'm sorry that's just my opinion - until the very end. So I decided to take her as an example and create an OC character that replaces her. **

**Victoria/Tory in this story is Matt's twin sister, so they are the same age. At the beginning of the story, like Vicki in the TV show, she still does drugs and she drinks and she's still with Tyler - but she's only friend with Jeremy - but she's a pretty strong character, unlike the real Vicki. She's just a little lost. **

**The story will begin in the pilot episode - from the next chapter, the real 1st chapter - and it will still follow the TV show story - except for when Tory is concerned of course -.**

**I really hope you'll like my story! Please read and review, I want to know your opinions!**

****Disclaimer**: **I'll say this only once. I don't own 'The Vampire Diaries' (books or TV Show) nor do I make money by writing this.

_"Nothing goes as planned_  
_Everything will break_  
_People say goodbye_  
_In their own special way_  
_All that you rely on_  
_And all that you can fake_  
_Will leave you in the morning_  
_But find you in the day_

_Oh, you're in my veins_  
_And I cannot get you out_  
_Oh, you're all I taste_  
_At night inside of my mouth"_

**_(In My Veins - Andrew Belle)_**

**Prologue**

_"Your life is pathetic. Your after-life doesn't have to be." _

_**(Damon Salvatore, The Vampire Diaries 1x07 'Haunted'**__**)**_

I turned to look at him with a pissed off look. "So, that's it? That's you why did it? You were bored?"

He shrugged at me, completely unrepentant. "What did you expect to hear exactly? That I'm sorry that your life sucks and I wanted to make it better? Well, I'm not and I didn't. I don't care that your life's pathetic and I don't certainly care about you!" He ended up screaming the last words at me. I looked at him, hurt and disappointed. "Well, you didn't have the right Damon! You killed me! You actually killed me! You turned me into this..this monster! I almost killed Jeremy tonight, don't you get it? And I almost attacked my brother yesterday, my brother Damon! The one person I would never hurt! You did this! This is all your fault!" I couldn't stop screaming and crying. I had so much rage and hurt inside of me. My emotions were all over the place. I couldn't seem to control them. Stefan had warned me about that. That my emotions would be amplified, that everything would be amplified. I hated it. I hated all of this. "You confuse me with someone with remorse." Damon said, his voice hard and cold. That answer was enough to make me lose control completely. I tried to slap him but he was stronger than me, much stronger. He grabbed my wrist in a steely grip and glared at me, his face so close to me I could feel his breath on my lips. "None of this matters to me. None of it!" He whispered coldly.

I looked at him, astonished that he could be so unfeeling after what he did. "People die around you! How could it no matter? It matters and you know it!" I shouted but he remained unmoved.

"I think you should leave! You look a mess!" I glared forcefully at him once more, ripping my arm away from his grip. "Yeah? And then what? I can't go around during the day, I can't go to school and I can barely stand to be around Matt without wanting to rip his throat out. What am I supposed to do, uhm? What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

I shook my head at him, not expecting an answer or any help from him. I started walking away, even if I didn't know where I was supposed to sleep that night. That's when I heard him, his voice was low but I could hear him perfectly. One of the perks of being a vampire. "You can sleep at the Boarding House tonight too. I'll get a daylight ring for you, somehow. Or a necklace if you prefer. I know a witch who might help, even if she doesn't like me much. And I'll help you with the blood lust. No more Bambi diet for you." I turned around, completely astonished that, after having told me that he didn't care, was now offering to help me. I didn't understand him at all.

"I... Thank You, I guess." I stuttered, still surprised by his mood swings.

Damon nodded at me before adding. "It might not seem so, but you actually did good tonight." I was about to protest when he continued. "You could have killed the little Gilbert easily but you didn't. You were able to stop, even if you followed my brother's diet these last few days. Trust me, you'll be able to gain control of the bloodlust soon and you'll have your life back, more or less like it was before, or even better since now you're stronger, faster and most of all you'll stay young and beautiful forever. It's every girl's dream. You only need a little time and a competent teacher."

I raised an eyebrow at that, perceiving the implied offer. "Are you actually offering to teach me how to be a vampire?"

He shrugged his shoulders again. "Why not? I could make a good vampire out of you yet."

He smirked at me, like the idea amused him. "Come on, now. You need to go home for a change of clothes, and you need a shower, badly. I'll drive you." I followed him to his car, still speechless because of his sudden kindness. We drove in silence, the music coming from the stereo was the only sound in the background. He stopped in front of my house and I got out of the car without making a sound. "I'll wait here." Damon said when I was about to enter inside. I nodded to show him that I heard and I crossed the threshold. Everything was silent and dark. Matt was probably still at the party, likely worried about me and wondering where the hell I was. I hated worrying him but it was better staying away until I had my new 'killer instincts' under control.

I couldn't wait to take this stupid, blood-stained costume off of me. Stained with Jeremy Gilbert's blood to be exact. I couldn't believe I had attacked him tonight. I knew I wasn't supposed to go to that party but I was going crazy, trapped inside the Boarding House. I needed to go out and have fun for a night. But no, I had to screw everything up of course, like I always did. I didn't even know how it happened. One moment we were hugging because Jeremy had been worried about me and he was relieved that I was okay, and the next thing I knew, I was biting his neck and feeding on his warm blood. Gosh, the look on his face. He had looked at me like he didn't know who I was anymore. Jeremy, the only person who had never judged me, not once since he and I had become friends.

I shook my head, trying to dispel those thoughts and I climbed the stairs up towards my room. I retrieved a pair of jeans and a sweater from my wardrobe and then went to the bathroom, looking at my reflection in the mirror. Damon had been right when he said that I looked a mess. My clothes were torn and bloodied, my hair was a nest on top of my head and I had blood all over my mouth and my face. I really looked the part of the vampire, like my costume said I was. And what the hell was I thinking? Dressing up as a vampire? At that time it seemed like a good idea, the irony of it all, showing everyone what I had become without actually telling anyone. Now I realized that it had been yet another stupid idea on my part. My ideas were stupid and careless most of the time anyway. I destroyed everything I touched. It seemed that my physical appearance was not the only thing I inherited from my mother.

I looked away from my reflection, disgusted with myself, and I started to strip off my clothes. I entered inside the shower, only starting to relax when I felt the warm water cascading down my shoulders and washing away the blood and the dirt from my body.

I still couldn't believe that I was a vampire now, an immortal creature of the dark or some crap like that. And thinking that when this school year started I thought that it would have been like any other, boring and uneventful. After all, I lived in Mystic Falls and nothing bad ever happened here right? How wrong I was...


	2. Chapter 1 - BLEED FOR ME

**This is the new chapter, I really hope you like it. It follows the events of the Pilot from Tory's POV. And a big thank you to the people who reviewed my story and those who put it in the favorities and/or alerts. The chapter is not really long unfortunately but I'm pretty sure the other ones will be longer.**

**Chapter 1**

**Bleed for Me**

_"So give them blood, blood, gallons of the stuff!_

_Give them all that they can drink and it will never be enough_

_So give them blood, blood, blood._

_Grab a glass because there's going to be a flood!"_

_**(Blood by The Chemical Romance)**_

_Two months before..._

Waking up with a hangover the first day of school was not exactly one of the best decisions I have ever made, but that was me, the eternal screw-up. Matt was the responsible one, the football player who actually had a future away from this town. What did I have? I was not good enough at school to win a scholarship and, even with the work at the Grill, I didn't have enough money to go to college. Actually most of the money I gained at work were used to pay the bills and for grocery shopping, with the occasional new clothes I conceded myself once in a while.

I really tried not to think about my future - or my lack of - but sometimes it was really difficult not to. And that explained the hangover. My head was killing me but at least it had been worth it. I just wanted to shut everything out, at least for one evening. I had fun with Jeremy yesterday. Not that I could remember everything that I did because I couldn't, most of the things that happened yesterday were a blur but I knew I had fun. I always had fun with Jeremy.

Jeremy was my best friend, my new friend since this summer. He was two years younger than me but I didn't care. He was cool and most of all, he didn't judged me. He had a really rough time since his parents' passing and all, so I could relate. I never met my father and my mom was always away with the new flavor of the week so we were alone, me and Matt, left to fend for ourselves. We were orphans too, in a way.

Finding the strength to get out of bed was difficult but somehow I managed. I took off my clothes quickly and jumped in the shower. The cold water served to wake me up a little but my head was still pounding.

I dressed in a hurry, picking up the first things I noticed in the wardrobe and descended the stairs towards the kitchen. I needed coffee, badly. And a Tylenol too.

"'Morning Tory!" My brother greeted me with a smile. He was usually a morning person, facing the day in a good mood but today he seemed a little distant. Then, I remembered why. Elena Gilbert had broken up with him during the summer and now he would be forced to see her at school every day. I wouldn't be happy either if I was in his situation.

"'Morning Matty!" I smiled at him and poured him some coffee. Matt thanked me and drank the whole cup in one gulp before running out of the house, revving the engine of his truck and leaving for school. I shrugged at that. I really didn't want to run even if I knew I'd probably end up arriving late on my first day of school. I drank from my cup in long gulps, almost inhaling the whole thing. At the end of it I felt almost human again, even if the shadows under my eyes could tell you the opposite. I took a look at the big, old clock hanged in our kitchen wall and noticed that I still had a few minutes left before I was completely late. I took my bag and my brown leather jacket from the chair in front of me and left the house. I had a second hand car that I loved even if it was a piece of junk. It's not like I could afford anything better than that and since it was still going, why complain?

I reached the school in about five minutes and I still had the time to meet Jeremy in the courtyard behind the school, 'the junkies' place' as it was commonly called.

"Hey Jer, how are you feeling this morning? As hanged-over as I am?" I asked with a smirk in his direction.

"Yep. But don't worry, I have the solution for that." And with that saying, he pulled a packet of pills out of his pocket, showing it to me.

"How did you get that?" I asked him surprised.

"They're Elena's. The doctor prescribed them to her after my parents...you know..."

"Oh..." I felt awkward at having asked that and now I didn't know how to break the embarrassing silence.

"Anyway" Began Jeremy again, breaking it for me. "Don't take more than two in a six hour window." I nodded at him in a show of understanding while stretching out my hand to allow Jeremy to put the pills in my palm. I swallowed them down immediately without the help of water.

"Hey Tory." A voice from behind me called out. "I knew I'd find you here with the crackheads." It was Tyler, my boyfriend. I smiled at him but I suddenly felt uncomfortable in his presence. Things between me and Tyler were strange lately - or maybe they had always been strange and I was noticing it just now -. I considered him my boyfriend, but sometimes I had the impression that for him, I was nothing more than a convenient fuck. He never asked me out for a date, we basically did nothing more than have sex. He had never asked me - not once - to be his date for one of those stupid founders parties either and there were a lot of them in Mystic Falls and most of them took place in his house. More and more I had the impression that he was ashamed of me, or that at least, he thought that his parents would be ashamed of him for going out with me.

"Hey." I said to him anyway, greeting him with a kiss. I noticed Jeremy grimacing in my peripheral vision. I knew Jeremy wasn't happy with my choice of boyfriend, he didn't like Tyler.

Tyler kissed me back possessively and I suddenly realized that he was putting up a show for Jeremy, even if I had no idea why. I immediately stopped kissing him then and Tyler smirked at me before turning his attention to Jeremy. "Hey, Pete Wentz called. He wants his nail polish back." He mocked him but Jeremy just smirked at him and replied "Pete Wentz, huh? How old school T.R.L. of you. Carson Daly fan?" Tyler glared at Jeremy and was about to hit him when I put an hand on his chest to stop him. "Ty, stop. Jeremy's my friend and he's Elena's little brother." Jeremy smirked at Tyler one more time, winked at me and then left to go inside the school. "I know who he is. I'll still kick his ass." Tyler said, as soon as Jeremy was out of earshot.

"What do you have against Jeremy exactly? He didn't do anything to you." I asked, suddenly irritated at his immature behavior.

"I don't like the fact that he's always around you, following you around like a lost puppy." Tyler said, close to sulking.

I raised an eyebrow at him and asked incredulous "Are you jealous of Jeremy? Is that what this is about?"

"That kid has a huge crush on you. And you're blind if you didn't notice it."

"Jeremy doesn't have a crush on me. We're friends and that's it. Stop behaving like an immature jerk please. You don't have any reason to be jealous of him. You're my boyfriend, aren't you? Not him, so stop behaving like a bully." Tyler didn't say anything in return and I resigned myself to other shows of jealousy from him. I suddenly heard the bell ringing and realized that I was late for history. Not that I cared but I didn't want Tanner to send me to the principal's office on the first day of school. I quickly made my way to the right class and my place on the last row, near the window, and noticed, a few places in front of me, a new face I didn't recognize. He was a handsome guy who somehow seemed older that seventeen years old, with light brown hair and green eyes. I wondered who he was. Probably a new student. My musings were interrupted by Tanner who had entered inside the class just in that moment.

"Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state." Tanner began with his lecture. "People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union." I tuned him out almost immediately, spending my time looking out the window and letting my mind wander. When I noticed the time, I realized that the lesson was about to end and I tried to pay attention again but it was pretty useless. I noticed something that was able to capture my attention much faster than anything Tanner could have said. Elena exchanging glances with the new student and smiling at him. I glared at the back of her head, offended on my brother's behalf. She was moving on fast, it seemed.

* * *

It was about four o'clock and I was at the Grill for my afternoon shift, working. I was cleaning one of the table with a cloth when I noticed Jeremy coming towards me. I greeted him with a smile. "Hey Jer, you want something to eat? Burger and Fries?"

Jeremy smiled at me. "Sure."

"Be right over." I gave the order to the cook and continued serving the tables. I noticed my brother and Tyler sitting at a table together and decided to join them.

"Hey, you guys need a refill?" I asked them, the coffee carafe in my hand.  
"Thanks Tory." Matt smiled at me. I nodded and pour the coffee in his cup.

"I'd love one." Tyler answered me, smiling flirtatiously at me. I smiled back at him before refilling his cup too. I noticed Matt looking at the both of us with a slight frown.

I heard Matt asking Tyler if he was hooking up with me. I shook my head, Matt was noticing it just now? Talking about being oblivious.  
When Jeremy's order was ready, I brought it to him with a smile.

"Hey, do you have time to talk for a couple of minutes?" Jeremy asked me suddenly. I frowned at him, confused at his serious tone but nodded. "Yeah, sure. I'm on a break anyway."

"I don't mean to pry Tory but...how can you be with someone like Tyler? I mean, the guy's a total douche. You're too good for him." I smiled at Jeremy, touched by his concern.

"Thanks Jer, I appreciate your concern. But I like Tyler, okay? And yeah, he could be a total douche like you said, but...I want this to work, you know. I know that he's a good guy, deep down inside. And he can be very sweet with me when he wants to."

Jeremy huffed at me in disagreement. "You can do so much better than him." He took my hand in his and I suddenly realized that he was looking at me with a look of deep affection. Maybe Tyler wasn't so wrong after all when he said that Jeremy had a crush on me. I felt suddenly uncomfortable but I tried not to show it.

"Maybe. Or maybe Tyler is the kind of guy I deserve." I said with a emotionless tone. Jeremy frowned at me and released my hand.

"Don't say that, Tory. It's not true. You're amazing. You deserve everything that is good in this world."

I shook my head at him. "I have to go back to work. Sorry." I said to him before quickly leaving his side.  
I went back to work and a couple of minutes later I noticed Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes entering inside the diner. I showed them to a table before asking their orders. Caroline grimaced at me before answering and I tried really hard not to roll my eyes at her aptitude.

I listened to their conversation without meaning to when they started talking about the new guy. I was curious like everyone else about him. It wasn't an usual thing for us to have someone new moving into town. "His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with uncle up at the old Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini, and his favorite color is blue." Caroline was saying at top speed. Bonnie looked amazed at her before asking "You got all of that in one day?"

Caroline's answer was typical her. "Oh, please, I got all that between third and fourth period. We're planning a June wedding." This time I really couldn't help rolling my eyes.

It was a few minutes later that I noticed Stefan Salvatore entering inside the Grill with no other than Elena Gilbert and my gaze immediately went to my brother. I noticed immediately the expression on his face and once again I couldn't help but feel angry at Elena for the pain she was putting my brother through. When Stefan and Elena joined Bonnie and Caroline at their table, I asked for their orders too and then scattered away from them. I really didn't want to assist to Elena and Stefan's flirty dance.

The rest of the evening passed slowly and I returned home at ten o'clock, exhausted and with just enough energy to put on pajamas and collapsed on my bed before falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next morning was once again a school day and we had another hour of history. This time Tanner was hell-bent on having us participating to his lesson by asking us questions that of course we didn't know the answers to. "The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?"  
Bonnie looked startled at the sudden attention placed on her. "Um..a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot."  
Tanner sneered at her while the class laughed. "Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"  
I smirked at my brother's answer. "It's ok, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it."

"What about your sister then?" He said, turning his gaze towards me. "Miss Donovan? Can you answer the question?"

I smiled at him innocently. "Sorry no. I'm not good with numbers."

Tanner smirked at me mockingly "I don't think I've ever seen you doing anything you're actually good at."

Instead of becoming angry at his words, I replied with a smirk of my own before answering suggestively "Well, I'm sure you never will either...or try it for yourself for that matter." The rest of the class - that had obviously caught up on my meaning - laughed aloud at that.

Tanner glared at me before shifting his attention towards some other poor student. "Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?"

Elena looked like a deer caught in headlights. "I'm sorry, I-I don't know."

Tanner assumed a disappointed expression at her answer. "I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break."

Suddenly another voice interrupted the sudden silence that had been created at Tanner's words. "There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians." It was Stefan Salvatore's.

"That's correct. Mister. . .?" Tanner asked surprised.

"Salvatore." Stefan replied impassively.

Tanner looked intrigued at that. "Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?"

I immediately noticed a slight grimace passing quickly through Stefan's face. "Distant."

"Well, very good." Tanner continued before adding smugly. "Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle."

Stefan smiled at him in reply before adding with a false, apologetic tone. "Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner." I smirked at that, like pretty much the rest of the students. Tanner was obviously incapable of finding an adequate reply before all he could answer was "Hmm."

* * *

Tyler had actually invited me to be his date at the party at the falls and for once, I was actually excited to be at a party for some other reason than because I wanted to get drunk. I got ready with care, deciding to wear a light blue summer dress that reached me mid-thigh. I put a little make up on and waited for Tyler to come pick me up. I smiled at him as soon as I opened the door and kissed him deeply. When we finally parted, I noticed with satisfaction that he appeared a little dazed. I smiled at him again before taking his hand in mine and reaching his car. In about ten minutes we reached the woods where the party was held. Tyler immediately offered me something to drink and I started sipping slowly from a bottle of beer. I didn't want to get drunk and possibly ruin my date by doing something stupid. Unfortunately I noticed Tyler drinking more and more as the night went on.

At one point he decided to bring me with him to the woods to have a little privacy. I wasn't really adverse to that so I accepted. We started kissing, me against the trunk of a tree, Tyler's body against mine. When he started touching me more intimately though, I realized that he hadn't brought me there just to making out with me.

"No, Ty. I'm not having sex against a tree." I protested while putting a hand against his chest. I was still smiling though, I wasn't really angry at him. But when he ignored me and continued kissing me and tried to touch me, I started to become angry and a little scared. "Oh, come on, it would be hot." Tyler said to convince me.

I looked at him, now pretty pissed off. "For who? No, it's not going to happen." Tyler ignored my words once again and I tried to stop him but I wasn't strong enough. "It's not going to happen, not here, not like this. No. I said no. I said no!" I tried to push him away but he brought me against the tree with force "Ow, that hurts!"

Suddenly Jeremy appeared out of nowhere, pushing Tyler away from me. "Hey, leave her alone!"

Tyler glared at him, not the least bit apologetically or remorseful. "You know, you're starting to get on my nerves, Gilbert."

"Just go, Tyler." I said, intervening in the glaring contest. "It's over. We're over. Get the hell away from me."

Tyler looked at me with a mocking expression before directing one last dig towards me "Wow. Victoria Donovan that says no. That's a first." I glared at his retreating back before breathing deeply to calm myself down. How stupid I had been. I was so damn excited for this party. And it had ended in the worst way possible.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asked me, bringing me out of my thoughts. I felt his warm hand on my naked shoulder and resisted the desire to cry. "Yeah." Then I looked at him with what I hope was a smile. "Thank you Jeremy."

"Anytime." Then he stopped to reconsider. "Well, not anytime because that would mean you would find yourself in situations like that more than once and I certainly don't want but..."

I laughed at his bubbling. "Yeah, I understand what you mean."

"Maybe we should go back to the party." Jeremy proposed then but I shook my head. "No, I...I need to be alone for awhile. Can you please..."

Jeremy seemed about to protest but then nodded at me, resigned. "Yes, sure. Whatever you need."

"Thank you." I was left alone with my thoughts then and I started wandering around the woods without a precise direction in mind. I suddenly heard a noise behind me, like that of wood sticks breaking. I turned around immediately, shouting out "Jeremy? Is that you? Jeremy?" No answer. Suddenly fog started to descend all around me and I noticed the shape of a man through the thick mist. Then the man-shape disappeared from my line of vision before reappearing in a second directly in front of me. I wasn't able to distinguish his features very well, but his face - because it was a man's face - looked monstrous, with veins under his eyes and eyes the color of blood. I suddenly felt an excruciating pain on my neck and then everything became black.

I woke up a few minutes later on the forest ground with Jeremy's voice screaming at me to wake up. Everything was blurry but I could vaguely distinguish his face and that of Elena's. The both of them were able to carry me between the two of them. I wasn't able to move a muscle, feeling completely drained and exhausted.

I heard Elena screaming for help and Matt trying to keep me from falling unconscious, something that was becoming more and more difficult as the minutes went by. I was able to distinguish Tyler's voice in the myriad of voices surrounding me, asking what had happened to me. I heard Elena explaining that something had bitten me and that I was losing a lot of blood. Than someone put a piece of cloth on my neck to stop the bleeding. I was losing consciousness fast even if I was trying with all my might to stay awake. Matt's voice, asking me to stay with him was the last thing I heard before succumbing to darkness.

I woke up - I don't know how much time later - in a sterile, white room, in a pretty uncomfortable bed and I realized immediately that I was in a hospital room. I looked around me and noticed Matt sitting in a chair near the bed I was laying on. I was feeling anxious and scared and I had no idea what the hell had happened to me. As soon as Matt realized that I was awake, he immediately tried to calm me down, obviously noticing the agitated state I was in. "

Tory. . .Hey. Hey, it's ok. You're gonna be ok."

"Matt-" I tried to say to him but he interrupted me. "Hey, don't try to talk, ok? You're fine." He tried to reassure me but I needed to tell him, he needed to understand and listen. It was important. "Vampire." Was all I was able to say though before passing out again.


End file.
